


Today, We Come Alive

by TheWhoufflePrincess



Series: Lucifendi One-Shots [2]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Lucifendi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhoufflePrincess/pseuds/TheWhoufflePrincess
Summary: The Prof seems to have decided to show up to Lucy’s with the scent of vodka on his person. Lucy has to face her feelings along with controlling herself towards the much eager and drunk Prof.





	Today, We Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first (in all technicality, third) smut of these two. This is the first I'm publishing, but the third I've written. It's just short smut, at the very end since I wasn't really thinking while writing it. I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless. I also mentioned Charlie since she's genuinely my favorite author- but I'm not sure Lucy would like her too...maybe.

Lucy closed her book, yawning loudly as she realized it was nearing 11 pm. She normally didn't stay up so late, yet the newest novel by Charlie N. Holmnberg just had her hooked. She was just about to turn in, deciding to just sleep on the sofa due to laziness, when a loud knock jolted her from her nearing slumber. She raised an eyebrow, wondering who on earth would have come so late. Standing, she made her way to the door and opened it, only to find a much tired Prof behind the door. His eyes lit up at the sight of Lucy, as though he hadn't seen her in ages.

"Prof? What are you doing here?" She paused for a moment, then raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my address?" Lucy asked as the Prof stumbled in without segue.

"I'm a Detective Inspector, of course I know...hullo Lucy.." He thought of what to say, "I had a few vodkas. Nothing earth shattering."

"So, you're a lightweight..." Lucy muttered, watching as the Prof stumbled. Placid seemed to remain in control. She wondered if Potty just didn't hold control when it came to being drunk. As she made such a claim, the color of his hair changed to a crimson.

"I am not a lightweight!" He proclaimed, growling. She decided arguing against the drunk 29-year-old wouldn't help her current situation.

"Prof," she decided to just use a single name in order to prevent confusion, "It's the middle of the night. Why were you out drinking?"

"Couldn't sleep, ended up getting challenged to a vodka contest. It's nothing too major, they didn't estimate I could hold my liquor due to my clothes." Placid had returned, then looked down at her outfit. "Why are you wearing such skimpy clothing?" She looked down herself to find shorts and a pink tank top; at least she had worn clothes...she couldn't imagine this situation if she hadn't.

"Shorts and a tank top are considered regular clothing." She responded, frowning. She noticed the slightest slip of her clothes and quickly covered up. The Prof was clearly staring at her chest, even if he didn't admit it. He straightened up, running a hand through his hair to cover himself.

"Don't know why you bothered," Placid added, as though Lucy had said nothing. "I wouldn't mind seeing you so unbound. You always wear that green coat of yours. I've never seen you without it. You don't need it anyway..." Her eyebrows raised high to the ceiling. She just have misheard him. No flirting for the Prof, besides the regular banter. They just didn't work that way, the Prof and Lucy...never. She was more of his support, rather than anything else. 

"Okay, Prof, you're really knackered now." Lucy said, "Just sleep on my sofa, alright? We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Of course I am! Could you imagine how I almost crashed into a tree, twice? It was no easy feat to get here." He shrugged, "I haphazardly parked it to the side."

"You drove here?!" Lucy almost shrieked at that point, rushing over to him to make sure he didn't injure himself at all. 

"Borrowed a car, not the point." He dismissed such a thing as he looked around her flat. It was his first time, after all. She felt as though she should have cleaned, with the bits of mess around. She supposed the Mystery Room was really rubbing off on him.

"You borrowed a car? From who?" She questioned, eyebrows raising. 

"Scotland Yard issued car. No big deal." He shrugged again, his eyes darkening as Lucy continued her inspection. She peered up at him, seeing a hint of something she had always denied when coming in terms with the Prof: lust and love.

"It is to me." She said, attempting to ignore what she had seen, "You can't drive like this. Come on, Prof. To bed." She dragged him over with partial force, which was quite difficult for someone such as her, but she managed, only to have him bring her down with him. Her body was pressed against his and she could feel him against her stomach, his erection. With her tank top riding up ever so slightly, the only thing stopping her from feeling his muscle was his trousers. Quite endowed, she thought, then swatted it away. Not the point! She shouldn't be encouraging such things, she should be ignoring it! She gulped, then could tell that the Prof has noticed too.

"This isn't your bed." He remarked, his voice suddenly dropping an octave. Oh, this just wasn't fair. He couldn't just toy with her like this. It didn't work that way. She could deal with the banter and nicknames at work, but not at home. Not when she was at her most vulnerable, most sensitive, and when all the walls set between colleagues have been dropped.

"No, it's the sofa. Didn't you listen to me?" She asked, attempting to ignore the pressing need she felt against her. She would be the level headed one in this, as she always was. She would resist temptation.

"I did. You said _to bed_." He said, bringing a hand to brush through her hair, "This isn't _your bed_."

In a surge of bravery, she decided to answer his flirting just once. "Would you like it to be?" She squeaked, looking back to him. The faint light of the television showed her that he was switching between personalities, going back and forth between one over the other in a duel.

"If I wasn't so knackered, as you put it, I would love it to be..." Placid spoke, then Potty brought his opinion to the table, "I don't care. Placid does, though. To rip your clothes...I wouldn't mind."

"Go to sleep, Prof." She wiggled out of his grip, eliciting a few grunts from the male underneath her. She felt her cheeks redden as she stood up. "This isn't like you and it wouldn't be right." Of their own accord, her eyes lingered to his trousers. She felt what she saw just moments ago, to which she felt her original blush getting even darker. To just imagine how their work day would conspire the following day- that was just wishful thinking. She felt as though the temperature of the room had skyrocketed to the point where she could have died in the heat.

"Never seen you stare so much, Lucy. It's as though you are also on such a substance. Alcohol brings out more than what meets the eye." He said, as if to point out he wasn't just bullshitting, "Inhibition...it can help the more...well-kept individuals."

"Prof... Why are you being so difficult?" She asked, "It's better if you sleep.” 

"Do you not like me, Lucy?" His voice grew timid, staring at her as if he was peering through her soul like open pages of a hardback novel. "Is that why you're rejecting me?"

"What? What kind of question is that? Of course I like you, Prof." She said, beating around the bush. This wasn't the time to say those three words that could change everything- not when he was like this. 

"No, not that way. You know what I mean." He pressed, grabbing onto her wrist with incredible force.

"Prof..." She sighed, looking at the crumpled man in front of her as she attempted to get out of his grip.

"Tell me, my dear Lucy. Do you?" He asked, pulling her back to him and getting her back in his embrace. Once again, she felt his warm need underneath her.

"I... I do, Prof. I love you." She managed to murmur, expecting something from the Prof in response, but she only received soft snores. She sighed in relief and disappointment wrapped in one strange sound. She attempted to release herself from his grasp, but just like his hold on her wrist, it was an iron grip. She supposed she should make herself comfortable, but she wasn't necessarily happy about it. Shifting slightly, she brought her arms around his neck and allowed her head to rest against his chest. She could smell the hints of cologne, as though he had prepared to come here, but the wash of vodka removed any sense of romance their position was supposed to bring. 

She was going to have to talk about this with him, no matter how awkward the conversation may be. For her sake and for his.

* * *

Lucy woke up, cold emptiness embracing her rather than the Prof's warm body. She could smell the Prof's lingering scent still on her, which made her smile. She almost didn't want to get up, but she had to. No doubt the Prof had gotten somewhere stupid. She forced herself upright, realizing that the Prof could have gone anywhere. She was just about to stand up, then a soft cough of a throat brought her attention to her kitchen, where the Prof was. 

"I see you're up." He commented, leaning against the small island in her kitchen. Two cups of coffee from the nearby cafe and two waffle sandwiches, her favorite. "Impeccable timing, I'd say. I just got in."

He was playing it off, as though nothing had occurred, that he didn't have lust rushing through her. Adjusting her top, she made her way over to him.

"Thought you left.” 

"Now why would I do that? I don't barge into homes for no reason." He chuckled, "I have principles, you know."

"Where were those principles last night?" She could have sworn his eyes widened slightly, but he may have dismissed it.

"Don't, Lucy." 

"Prof-,"

"Lucy. Nothing happened. Please, let's not talk about it." But everything happened. His length, pressed against her stomach, so near her lower half...although she could have pretended it was all some silly dream, it wasn't possible. She couldn't just beat around the bush and go back to work, not like this. 

"Why not?" She pressed, "It's not like you hid it anyway. Your gaze on my chest, plus your...problem." His cheeks turned slightly red at the thought, then quickly dismissed such an idea. 

"Lucy. No." She could tell Placid's cool was wearing. Potty was going to come if she continued, but at this point, she just didn't care.

"Is it so bad that you just don't want to talk about it?!"

Potty came, in all his blazing glory, eyes wide to the size of polo balls. "What do you even want from me, Lucy?! We all know what happened last night, nor can we deny it. You also know as well as I do why I don't want to talk about it."

Lucy felt a rush of adrenaline hit her, as she was practically steaming herself due to his words. How dare he come into her flat and practically flirt with her only to deny it in the end? Regardless of which personality it was; he had toyed with her feelings, for the most part. Both of personalities had.

"Why not? You can't just blatantly deny that you fancy me, not even a smidge! Since we all know what happened and what we saw and said, why can't you just admit it! There's no shame in being attracted to-,"

"Baker!" He barked, stepping forward and causing her to take a step back. "What is to that you want to hear? That I fancy you? That I was supposed to go to your house first, but detoured because neither of us could handle it? That I can't believe you're even dealing with me, a broken person who just can't handle working without going between a weakling and a fake! That if Placid wasn't holding me back that I would have torn those petty fabrics off your skin with the distinct feeling of pleasure rushing through my veins? That if I just wasn't so drunk I would have fucked you hard until you'd scream my name? That I probably would have continued on, and on, and on until we fell asleep?" His face was redder than his hair, which dimmed to a dark wine color, indicating Placid had taken control again. The look in his eyes even proved as such, as they looked so dejected."Even if I did confess that I loved you with all my heart, there would be no point. One day you're going to leave me because one day we're going to hurt you to the point where you never want to see us ever again.” 

The sound of skin hitting skin was loud enough for the Prof to get the message, as he stepped back in surprise. The pain throbbed as he cradled his cheek. For someone so small, she made quite the impact. 

"You idiots! Both of you!" Lucy was in tears at this point, "If you want it, why didn't you just ask? You don't need to come here all wasted because it was difficult to say?" She softened her voice, "I've been through thick and thin with you both. What makes you say I don't want to keep going? I love you, Prof. If you hadn't fallen asleep, you would have heard me." He stood there, stargazed. She felt as though her words hadn't gotten to him, or perhaps it was too much to handle.

Her qualms were silenced as the Prof rushed to her, grabbing her by the hips and pushing her into a tear-brined kiss. The frustration he had translated to lust, the same lust she had seen throughout the entire night. Lips parting, she allowed him in as he touched her everywhere as though each touch would give him another year of life. Arms, hair, hips, thighs, it was as though he was able to be everywhere at once. Her breasts are given special attention, kneaded with care that was attributed to Placid. It felt as though they were both in control, in great agreement to give her the pleasure they desired to bring her. 

He forced her out of her shorts, touching the lace of her knickers as she got him out of his lab coat and sweater, allowing her hands to run through his patch of dark hair of his chest. He grabbed her by her arse and allowed her to wrap her legs around him and leading her to the island. She could feel his deep need against her already wet knickers. 

Soon enough, his mouth was everywhere as well, his hands roaming to remove her tank top and leaving her in nothing more than her undergarments. He traveled using his mouth and hands, as if he was soothing his wanderlust via his instruments of touch and taste.

"Oh Lucy," she knew it was Potty, "More..." She wanted him, more and more. She moved her hands to the waistband of his trousers and unbuttoned them, bringing them down. He had magnifying glass boxers, which made her giggle, which was short lived as he captured her soft lips yet again. She moaned against his lips, which seemed to galvanize him. He ripped the simple lace of her panties, causing angry red lines to appear, but it seemed to do the trick. He twirled around and put her on the countertop, pushing the forgotten coffee and waffles away, kissing her neck as she used her thumbs to hook on his boxers and pull them down.

The Prof's bulge clearly didn't do him justice last night. He was much more endowed than she had expected, to which she felt against her already sopping wet self. 

"Prof," she moaned, "Please." 

With those words, he thrusted himself forward and Lucy moaned loud and clear, galvanizing him even further. She had sex only once, but even then, it wasn't as pleasurable as this, from a man who clearly had control. The rhythm was equally as steady, each moment driving her closer and further to the edge. Her thoughts had already lost meaning and rather than being coherent, they only held simple things such as _oh yes_ and the Prof's personal favorite, _Alfendi_...

Unadulterated moans slipped out of the pair's mouth. It wasn't long before Lucy reached her climax, her walls clenching against the Prof, which allowed him to follow along with her, spending himself deep inside her. It took moments before they managed to grasp back to reality. Placid seemed to be the one in control this turn around. 

"Lucy..." He murmured against her, their foreheads clinking and noses touching. Both inhaled deep breaths, realizing what they had done. 

"You have morning breath." She giggled as he pulled out, a small smirk on his face at her words.

"And so do you, my dear." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "We almost spilled the coffee."

"I'm surprised we didn't." She laughed along with him. "I have to take a shower; I practically smell of sex."

"And what's wrong with that?" Potty grumbled, grasping control, "I quite like it." 

"It's work, Prof. I can't walk in without a shower."

"Can I at least take a shower with you?" Lucy gave him a judgemental glare. "I promise we won't do anything. Work calls."

"Fine, but if we're late to work..."

And for the first time, Lucy and the Prof were both late to work. It was already bad enough they were going to work together, hands intertwined and big grins on their faces, but to be late? That was enough to cause suspicion. The Commissioner looked the other way though, as for once, he knew, that Alfendi was truly happy.


End file.
